💧
❄️ Administrators have to be: 1 month on the wiki 500 edits 1 discussion point Helpful Good Grammar Known by staff Really Active Has been a Content Mod I'm very sure I've got all of those checked down. I've definitely spent more than one month on this wiki, and I have almost 2,000 edits rather than 500. I've gotten more than one discussion point, and I can be very helpful if anyone needs my assistance. I am confident about having good grammar, and I'm very well known by staff. I'm also really active. And as far as the "Has been a content mod" part goes, I used to be a bureaucrat before I attempted to retire. I then decided to come back only about a week later because I missed this wiki, and now I'm working my way back up to bcat. Please consider my form, it means so much to me. �� ---- Of course, I can't be an admin without filling out the official form. So that is what I will do. ---- User: Sapphiresongz What staff position do you want? : ''' Administrator, of course. '''Why do you want that position?: When I became a bureaucrat about a month ago (this was before I resigned for a short period) I really wanted to be an admin as well because of all their permissions. They were able to delete and protect pages, rollback, and all that stuff. They are also able to promote others and help out more because of their powerful tools. And not just that, but becoming an admin will be a great milestone on this wiki for me. Do you have any talents?: Of course! I'm good at spamming, as that is the core element of this wiki. When it comes to other things, I'm very good at writing, and I'm a decent artist. I've also spent countless hours on this wiki. Do you have good grammar?: I'm very confident about that part. I think I do, when it comes to my opinion. But it's really up to you to decide. Why do you think you deserve that position?: I'm one of the most devoted people to this wiki. I used to edit here for hours. And it would be even better for me if I would have administrator privileges, as that will help me even more with editing here. I've got a lot of nice ideas too, when it comes to making pages. Will you be active?: Of course I will. I'm pretty sure I proved that when I attempted to resign, because I missed this wiki only 1-2 weeks later. What will you do when you get that position?: I will be able to use it to make this wiki even bigger than it is right now. Of course, it's already huge and I'm very proud of everyone who helped out. But it can be bigger if I helped out more. And as I said above, this position will be a huge milestone for me. ---- I would like to add a few extra notes before you leave. I just wanted to say, Thank you very much for reading this if you have, and I am also wishing luck to everyone else who has tried at being promoted. Hopefully one of you will get it, and I will be very happy for you if you are our newest (and last) staff member. I'd also like to say that if I don't qualify for admin in Any Way, please consider making me a content mod. That will also be a huge jump for me. :) Lastly, I am aware about admin not being open. But I am still applying because I have great faith in my form. And I have great faith that everyone who works here will make the right desicion. Coded by Stoatbramble.This is free code from the Coding Help Wiki. Category:Please do not spam categories on this page! Thank you!